The present invention relates to a split master link that is particularly adapted for use with the endless track chain of a crawler-tractor-type vehicle.
It is necessary to have some means of separating the track chain on a track-type crawler vehicle. If the track chain joints are sealed and lubricated, separation is accomplished by a split master link so that the integrity of the seal remains intact during separation. However, the most common split master link designs all include separate first and second link sections including respective central tooth rack or serrated surface portions which are interengaged with each other and located between respective flat bearing surface portions with the flat bearing surface portions of the first link section abutting the flat bearing surface portions of the second link section. Bolts or cap screws are provided for clamping the link section together and such clamping acts to prestress or preload critical areas, with respect to the fatigue life of the sections, located at the transitions between the tooth racks and flat surface areas thereof. High cyclic strains occur at these critical areas during normal operation of these prior art master link designs and consequently, these designs have a relatively low fatigue life.
A current split master link which is on the market and typifies the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,079 issued to Skromme et al on Feb. 11, 1969.